The Sun's Saga
by American Theorist Bros
Summary: Dinesh, like Tanjiro, has lost his entire family, excluding his sister Roshini. He made a promise to his father to protect her, which is something he keeps even when she turns out to be a demon. After a century of waiting, the desendants of the Kamado family, Dinesh and Roshini, along with Nezuko, go to finish what their ancestors couldn't: Move on from the past, and kill Muzan.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, Demon slayer fans, I have done it. I have literally made Muzan become Michael Jackson. Don't at me. But, in all seriousness, I just wanted to give a preview for what this story could be, and whether I should pursue it. I wanted to try this out, since Demon Slayer has pretty few fanfics right now, and I feel like too many of them just make Nezuko the demon slayer, while Tanjiro is the new demon. If you guys like this a lot, I'll make the government not acknowledging the existence of the demon slayer corps become more integral to the story. With all that said, let's go into the first chapter of The Sun's saga.**

I was the only one standing, facing the whitened Michael Jackson, Muzan Kibutsuji.

"Dinesh, your name was?"

The white hat man stood tall, with no idea who I was. At least, he acted that way.

He chuckled, dropping the act all together. "It's only been one hundred years since I've killed your ancestor. To you, it would be a lifetime. To me, it was barely a moment."

Walking around the clear field, we settled on our positions.

"Don't underestimate me, Michael Jackson."

The man chuckled. "It's only been a decade since I've been called that name, hasn't it?"

He continued to laugh, which pissed me off to no end.

"My, how times have changed. In my golden days, you could kill me, and no one would lift a finger. However, if you somehow subdue me, and bring me in, I'll just be a no one, and you won't have any evidence."

"But, if you do kill me," He looked at me with eyes of death.

"You… will be the person who is punished."

He sighed. "No one recognizes you as the demon slayer, and the one who revolted against a demon with the powers of God. No, everyone will think you murdered a man with no name, and your entire family. You've escaped… for now. How long will you keep that up?"

The moonlight shone over the demon lord, as he extended a hand.

"Join me, as a demon. You would be reunited as the position your great grandfathers once stood in. You could even live forever, with your sister as the replacement of my Upper Demon Moons."

I walked to him, biting my lip.

My katanas were held in place, as I didn't hold them in my hands.

"I…" I was hesitant. My sister grabbed my hand, shaking me out of my trance.

She didn't speak. Her eyes, though, told me all that I needed to make a decision.

'Don't worry about me. I'll do whatever you want.'

The memories flashed into me.

"Please, Dinesh…" The dying breaths of my father.

"Protect… Roshini…"

'No. I can't be hesitant. If I am, I'll die. Just like the rest of them.'

I clicked my tongue in annoyance, lowering my head.

"Oh? What's wrong, young boy."

Releasing Roshini's grip, I clutched my katana grips, clanking them as I took them out of their sheaths. A few sparks fell, notifying the demon lord of my decision.

"I see. What a shame. It would have been better if you had chosen to side with me."

His red eyes pierced through his head, reflecting in my brown eyes.

"Well, now, I would finally have dealt with the Kamado family for good!"

He lunged at Roshini, showing me the monster he truly was.

But I was Dinesh. The lord of the day. The descendant of the man who harnessed the power of the sun. I held that power in my grips, and I would never let it escape. Not again, for as long as I would live.

**And that's the first chapter. It's short, yes, but I will publish more if it gets a lot of attention. Anyways, sub if you liked it, and review what you thought about it, or tell me if you have any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. This is the second chapter of the Sun's Saga. Now, I know my previous chapter was rather short, so I'll make this chapter considerably longer. Anyways, let's get into the chapter.**

I rushed my sister to the hospital, checking her vitals, glad that she was still alive.

The nurse asked while bringing her to the Emergency room, "What is your relationship with Roshini?"

"She's my younger sister!"

"Alright, you are allowed to come in with us! How did this happen?!"

"I… don't know." I muttered.

"Young man, can you say that again?"

"I don't know! All I know is that, when I came downstairs, my entire family except for my sister was dead!"

Her eyes widened, but she didn't respond to what I had said. I recognized her voice as one of the 911 representatives, which felt weird to me in hindsight, but I didn't notice it at the time. She looked down at my younger sister, and I grabbed my sister's hand. It was… cold. But I held on.

We entered the ER, and all I could think of was, why?

'Why? Why could I save them? Why… did I have to be upstairs today? Why couldn't I have been with them? Why couldn't I have been there to protect them?'

_Their dead, bloody bodies were sprung across the house. My mom, my dad, and my sister had their bodies broken apart, their bodies nearly cut open.._

_My dad took a deep breath, along with my mom, trying to stay alive._

_"Mom! Dad! Roshini! I'll call an ambulance! Don't worry, you'll all be fine!"_

_I wasn't sure who I was telling that to. Me, or them._

_I shakily held up the landline phone, and I held it to my ear after calling the number._

_"Hello, this is 911. What is your emergency?"_

_"Um, my mom, dad, and sister… they're really hurt. They… are spilling blood everywhere, and I… I don't know what to do..." Tears flowed to my eyes._

_The woman on the line clicked her tongue, not in annoyance, but rather in disappointment. _

_"Alright. It's going to be alright. The ambulance will be there soon."_

_"Soon?"_

_They asked my address, and I told them it. _

_But, before I could tell them anything else, my father, nearly dead, crawled over to me, touching my feet._

_"Dinesh. We… aren't going to live for much longer."_

_"No dad, don't say that. Please."_

_"Just… Dinesh, promise me one thing." He was gasping, so I nodded._

_"Just… protect… Roshini. She's… alive. So… make sure… to… protect… her." He shakily lifted his finger towards my mother and sister. My mom had her eyes closed with anguish, but my sister, although she was injured, was still breathing._

_His hand slumped._

_"No. DAD! MOM! I'M SORRY FOR NOT LISTENING TO YOU! PLEASE! JUST WAKE UP, MOM! DAD!" _

_I shook them violently, trying to wake them up, but to no avail. Too much blood had spilled out of their bodies, their hearts nearly taken out of their bodies, skin torn off their bones and muscles. _

_I almost felt like throwing up, but I kept it in._

_"Mom… dad… please… wake up…" I croaked. I started fully crying, until I heard my sister breathing once more. It was shallow, but it was enough for me to stay hopeful. Stay sane. I focused on her breathing, not caring for the emotional pain I felt. Just her breathing. My breath synced with hers, and I continued to focus on her breath._

"Protect Roshini…" His words, I whispered to myself.

"Incredible."

I looked at the doctor.

"Is she alright?"

He held a crazy, almost maniacal look on his face.

"She's better than alright, she's perfectly healthy! Despite her trauma, she's been able to regenerate sections of her heart and her lungs! Her bones have healed, and her skin has stitched itself together! How is this possible?!"

I looked over at my sister, and her eyes were shut, but she looked to be in anguish, like mom's eyes.

Her eyes opened once again, and she looked over at me.

I smiled, but that smile faded as I looked at her pupils.

They were pink, not brown like the eyes I looked into. She also held a killer intent

"R… Roshini? Are you okay?"

She jumped off the bed and towards me, showing her sharpened fangs towards me.

She tried biting into me, in anger, and I held her away from myself. I tried pushing her away with my arms, but I had a hard time overpowering her.

'I'm weaker than my sister, who has just been nearly murdered by someone. Why am I so weak?'

The nurse's and the doctors stood away from my sister and I, as if their jobs and our safety didn't matter as much as their lives.

"Please, Roshini…" My voice was at a whisper. "I'm sorry. I should have been a better brother, a better son. I should have been better at everything."

I looked at her, and her intent to kill me. "Just please! Let me redeem myself! Let me be the good brother you need! Please! Just let me be your brother again!"

I almost accepted my fate, wanting to die to my sister.

'I deserve to suffer. Mom and Dad, you shouldn't have died."

Shortly thereafter, her sharpened eyes softened, and her tears fell upon me. Her grip loosened, and she fell onto me, her face caressing my chest.

Despite her attack on me, I embraced her, and held her, with my tears flowing from my eyes as well.

I didn't register all the people looking at me, with fear mixed with awe in their eyes.

"I'm… sorry Roshini. I've failed... Everyone. You should have a better brother than me to be with you now. But unfortunately, you are just stuck with me. So I'll try... all I have... to become worthy of you."

I carried her back to her bed, thankful one part of my family was alive.

The doctor dropped his maniacal look on his face. The nurse I had previously talked to tried to comfort me as I sat down against the wall, but I pushed her away.

'No. Don't say this isn't my fault. It is. I've… failed.'

I looked at my sister with new eyes.

'I won't fail you again, Roshini. I… can't fail you again.'

My sister closed her eyes once again, and I felt the urge to puke, as my mother and father's dead bodies came back to me.

I ran into the bathroom sink, throwing up into it. I felt… disgusting. I was… disgusting then. Then, I heard a clamour outside.

'What?'

The doctor who I had previously spoken to came to me, right in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your sister… she's gone."

My heart stopped.

"Wh… what? What happened?"

"We… don't… know."

I ran to the hospital room, and I saw… my sister, still lying there.

'What? But if she's…'

"You are related to the trash that has plagued me for centuries, Dinesh."

The man took his surgical mask off, revealing his white skin and… sharpened fangs. He took the medical cap that kept his hair from spilling out, and it revealed his dark black hair.

I froze.

"How do you know my name?"

The white skinned man laughed, chilling my spine.

"I have known you since you were born. Your ancestors tried to end my life over 100 years ago."

"What?" My fist tightened, and I yelled out, "What does my sister and I have to do with this?!"

"Everything, Dinesh. You-"

A sword stuck through the man, slicing through his organs.

"Run, Dinesh! You need to go!"

I froze in place.

"What?"

The man was sliced in half, and a woman with similar fangs stepped in front of us.

"Come on! Don't stand there!" She grabbed and yanked my hand, along with my sister.

She ran off with me and my sister. As soon as we got out of the doctor's sight, I released my hand from their grip.

"Who are you?!"

I stood my ground. My sister looked between me and the other pink eyed demon.

"My name is Nezuko. I knew of your mother." She tried grabbing my hand again, but I backed away.

"You knew my mom? How did you know we were at the hospital, huh?!" I screamed.

Her expression became grim. "As you know by now, I'm the same as your sister. I've lost my humanity and turned into a demon. So, I have a connection with all Demons, and I can tell if someone has been turned into a demon."

"Is… is that what my sister was turned into?!"

"Yes." She quietly said. "She can heal from any wound, and… she has a similar ability to me."

"What? Why should I trust you?! How do I know that you aren't with that guy?!"

Tears flowed from her eyes.

"Because he killed my brother. He killed my husband. He killed my children."

She fell to the road, and collapsed her arms around my sister, as if she were trying to protect the only family she had left.

"And because of my demon abilities, I can't die. I can't ever see them in heaven."

That got me to calm down. 'She misses her family that much?'

Her tears fell onto my sister, who was crying along with her.

My rage subsided. I went over to her, and gently embraced her.

She was surprised by the gesture, but she hugged me as well.

Eventually, she stood up.

"Well, I don't fully trust you, Nezuko." I said to her. She nodded, even if it did look like that hurt her.

"But, can you tell me, how do you know my family?"

Her smile picked up again.

"Your mother… she was friends with my great great great grand-children. Lot of greats, aren't there?" She chuckled to herself.

"She always helped them in their hardest of times, which was especially good because they had lost your grandparents when they were young."

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

She sighed. "I… I'll explain later. I have to get you somewhere safe."

"Where could that be?"

She chuckled slightly. "My home. In Japan. Nearly 100 years later."

**And that's the second chapter. Now, at least there is more content, and I wanted to do a Demon Slayer story with a monthly update schedule. Which means I'm behind on the Fallen Chef. Crap. Oh well, guess that means I have to work overtime. Anyways, leave a comment if you want to see this story continue. If you do, great, I'll add it to the monthly headache, excuse me, update, and make it a regularly published story. If not, well, too bad! In all seriousness, if you guys don't want this story to continue, I'll revise it, and make it higher quality, until it is good enough! Anyways, bye!**


End file.
